Isla
Isla was formerly one of the ‘Five Dogs,’ the close aides of the Pure-breed Vampire Ternecia. Now, she serves as captain of the Dark Night Knights’ Order, an order of knights that are all Vampire Zombies. Appearance Isla had lived around thirty thousand years, and her external appearance should have been that of a woman in her mid-thirties. Now that she had become a Zombie, she had clearly become younger than she had been when she was alive. Her skin was smooth and springy, not wrinkled. It was because Vandalieu hadn’t held back in treating her from when he’d turned her into a Zombie. Unlike the armor she had worn while she was alive, the close-fitting armor that Isla wore now emphasized rather than concealed the fact that her body had both power and abundant feminine curves, emanating an attractiveness that Eleanora, who physically appeared to be around twenty years old, couldn’t. She has a collar attached to her neck, hiding the seams where her head had been reattached to her body after she died by decapitation. Personality Background Chronology After her guard duties at the southern side of the marshlands, she was equipped by Vandalieu and taken to the Sauron region. And now, she is using her skills to work as a research assistant for Vandalieu and Luciliano below Talosheim’s royal castle. Powers and Abilities She was originally Rank 10, but her Rank decreased all the way to 5 when she became a Zombie. After that, she regained her power back to Rank 9 through training in Dungeons. However, she still cannot display her original abilities, due to having the “Broken” in her race title. As such she should be weaker than when she was alive, but her Bloodsucking skill has transformed into the Bloodwork skill, and her Status Effect Resistance, Mental Corruption and Surpass Limits skills have increased. She is growing stronger in a different direction from when she was alive. Also, she has acquired the Commanding and Housework skills. In addition, she has already acquired the ‘The Eclipse King’s Hound’ Title that Vandalieu thought would take more time for her to obtain. This is because Vandalieu himself acknowledges her by this Title, and because he has increased influence over those under the effects of Guidance: Demon Path. Status Current Status: (V8 Character Summary Page Part 1) * Name: Isla * Rank: 11 * Age: Approximately 30,000 years old * Title: The Eclipse Emperor’s Hound (Transformed from The Eclipse King’s Hound!) * Race: Vampire Marquess Zombie * Level: 86 * Passive skills: ** Dark Vision ** Status Effect Resistance: Level 10 ** Monstrous Strength: Level 1 (Awakened from Superhuman Strength!) ** Rapid Regeneration: Level 7 (LEVEL UP!) ** Mental Corruption: Level 8 (LEVEL UP!) ** Slaughter Healing: Level 9 (LEVEL UP!) ** Intuition: Level 6 ** Strengthened Attribute Values: Loyalty: Vandalieu: Level 9 (LEVEL UP!) ** Detect Presence: Level 2 (LEVEL UP!) ** Self-Enhancement: Guidance: Level 4 (NEW!) * Active skills: ** Bloodwork: Level 4 (LEVEL UP!) ** Water-Attribute Magic: Level 7 (LEVEL UP!) ** Fire-Attribute Magic: Level 7 (LEVEL UP!) ** No-Attribute Magic: Level 4 (LEVEL UP!) ** Mana Control: Level 6 (LEVEL UP!) ** Swordsmanship: Level 10 ** Armor Technique: Level 10 (LEVEL UP!) ** Surpass Limits: Level 10 (LEVEL UP!) ** High-speed Flight: Level 5 ** Pursuit: Level 9 ** Torture: Level 6 (LEVEL UP!) ** Commanding: Level 4 ** Housework: Level 2 ** Coordination: Level 4 (NEW!) ** Mount: Level 1 (NEW!) ** Unarmed Fighting Technique: Level 2 (NEW!) * Unique Skills: ** Transformation: Level 7 ** ■■■■ル■’s Divine Protection (NEW!) Ru Previews Status: Her Rank increased when she defeated the ‘King Slayer’ Sleygar; she now has the same Rank that she had when she was alive and ‘Broken’ has been removed from her race title. Her Skills have developed as well, so it is thought that her overall strength surpasses the strength she possessed while alive. * Name: Isla * Rank: 10 * Age: Approximately 30,000 years old * Title: The Eclipse King’s Hound * Race: Vampire Countess Zombie * Level: 12 * Passive skills: ** Dark Vision ** Status Effect Resistance: Level 10 ** Superhuman Strength: Level 10 (LEVEL UP!) ** Rapid Regeneration: Level 6 (LEVEL UP!) ** Mental Corruption: Level 7 ** Slaughter Healing: Level 8 (LEVEL UP!) ** Intuition: Level 6 (LEVEL UP!) ** Strengthened Attribute Values: Loyalty: Vandalieu: Level 7 (LEVEL UP!) ** Detect Presence: Level 1 (NEW!) * Active skills: ** Bloodwork: Level 2 (LEVEL UP!) ** Water-Attribute Magic: Level 5 ** Fire-Attribute Magic: Level 5 ** No-Attribute Magic: Level 1 ** Mana Control: Level 5 ** Swordsmanship: Level 10 ** Armor Technique: Level 9 ** Surpass Limits: Level 9 (LEVEL UP!) ** High-speed Flight: Level 5 ** Pursuit: Level 9 (LEVEL UP!) ** Torture: Level 5 ** Commanding: Level 4 (LEVEL UP!) ** Housework: Level 2 ** Coordination: Level 2 (NEW!) * Unique Skills: **Transformation: Level 7 Previous Status: * Rank: 9 * Age: Approximately 30,000 years old * Title: The Eclipse King’s Hound * Race: Vampire Viscount Zombie (Broken) * Level: 85 * Passive skills: ** Dark Vision ** Status Effect Resistance: Level 10 ** Superhuman Strength: Level 9 ** Rapid Regeneration: Level 5 ** Mental Corruption: Level 7 ** Slaughter Healing: Level 7 ** Intuition: Level 5 ** Strengthened Attribute Values: Loyalty: Vandalieu: Level 6 * Active skills: ** Bloodwork: Level 1 ** Water-Attribute Magic: Level 5 ** Fire-Attribute Magic: Level 5 ** No-Attribute Magic: Level 1 ** Mana Control: Level 5 ** Swordsmanship: Level 10 ** Armor Technique: Level 9 ** Surpass Limits: Level 8 ** High-speed Flight: Level 5 ** Pursuit: Level 8 ** Torture: Level 5 ** Commanding: Level 3 ** Housework: Level 2 * Unique Skills: ** Transformation: Level 7 Previous Status: '''(When Alive) * Rank: 10 * Age: Approximately 30,000 years old * Title: Ternecia’s Hound * Race: Noble-born Vampire Countess * Level: 79 * Job: Slaughtering Executioner * Job level: 88 * Job history: Apprentice Warrior, Apprentice Mage, Magic Warrior, Warrior Executioner, Shapeshifter * '''Passive skills: ** Dark Vision ** Status Effect Resistance: Level 9 ** Superhuman Strength: Level 9 ** Rapid Regeneration: Level 3 ** Mental Corruption: Level 3 ** Slaughter Healing: Level 7 ** Intuition: Level 5 ** Enhanced Attribute Values: Loyalty: Ternecia: Level 5 * Active skills: ** Bloodsucking: Level 3 ** Water-Magic: Level 5 ** Fire-Attribute Magic: Level 5 ** No-Attribute Magic: Level 1 ** Mana Control: Level 5 ** Swordsmanship: Level 10 ** Armor Technique: Level 9 ** Surpass Limits: Level 7 ** High-speed Flight: Level 5 ** Pursuit: Level 8 ** Torture: Level 5 * Unique skills: ** Shapeshift: Level 7 Equipment Isla wears a delicate armor that closely matched the curves of her body. It wasn’t for ceremonial purposes; it had been created by the blacksmith Datara, and Vandalieu had used Alchemy to imbue numerous death-attribute spells into it, turning it into a Magic Item. The same applied for the sword hanging at her waist. The design of her equipment is a little seductive, but this is because Vandalieu had used his personal image of what an “evil female boss” should look like. The reason for this was because “it seemed like it would fit.” Relationships Vandalieu Zakkart - Master Eleanora Ternecia Trivia * Though she appears to be an evil female executive, she actually works very seriously, and everyone around her including Vandalieu appreciates this. * Vandalieu and Luciliano noted that the “Broken” in her race title means “Undead that are weaker than when they were alive.” After this, “Broken” began appearing in the Statuses of all Undead that match this description. * In Talosheim, she has never had the opportunity to make use of her Torture Skill, with which she is very proficient, but she is happy that she has had the opportunity to use it recently. Gallery Light Novel= Vol05-12.png |-| Manga = |-| Misc. = References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Vampires Category:Noble-born Vampires Category:Zombie Vampires Category:Harem Category:Lambda Category:Vida's Progeny Category:Vida's Faction Category:Ternecia's Five Dogs Category:Dark Night Knight Order